Shy reader x Harold Saxon
by Smitt3nKitt3n
Summary: One shot info: Your basically a shy girl, who has just started working as a sectary for Harold Saxon, (there aren't enough shy readers x saxon/Master, so I had to write one).


This was it, the moment you have waited for. You took in a deep breath to steady your breathing and calm your nerves. You smoothed down your pencil skirt and tucked a stray strand of your H/L, H/C hair behind your ear. You wore it down but decided to straighten it for a more professional approach.

You stood outside the room that currently held Harold Saxon, gathering the courage to actually knock on the door. After a short moment, you eventually knocked twice and waited patiently until you heard him accept your request to enter. "It's open." He called sardonically.

Your heart missed a few beats as you heard his voice. You reached out with a shaky hand and opened the door, attempting to put on a brave and confident face, unsure of its success. As you took your first step into the room, your ankle twisted, courtesy of your heels and you fell forwards. Luckily, you were caught before you hit the floor as a pair of arms caught you and held you safely, close to his chest. After you regained your balance, the embrace was cut short and this mystery was quick to release you, almost pushing you away. "I-I'm so sorry!" You stammered, looking at the person who had caught you. It turned out to be Saxon. He slowly circled you with his arms behind his back. "I think the word you're looking for is 'thank you.'" He scornfully spoke. "Uh, y-yes. Sorry- I-I mean thank you!" Your squinted your eyes as you mentally scolded yourself. "Fresh meat." He exhaled appreciatively. When you opened your eyes he was standing in front of you with his arms by his side. "Yeah-yes... yes sir... I'm Y/N. You're new sectary." Could this day get any worse? You let your eyes wonder and saw a bunch of folders and numerous papers scattered around the table. Saxon turned slightly to see what had caught your interest, obviously annoyed that it wasn't him. "Would you like any help with those?" You whispered, surprised you actually managed to string a question without stuttering. "Tch! Paper work? No." He stated as if it should have been obvious. He strolled to the table and grabbed the papers before flinging them into the air. They swished side to side before delicately landing on the floor. "Who needs paper work? Not me! It's boring." He walked up to you and placed a firm hand on your shoulder making you jump and tense up. "You know, I have never tried seafood before." You gave him a puzzled look. "Um... neither have I."

"I do like jelly babies though." He bit his lip and looked away as if to ponder a thought. "Walk with me." He ordered as he released your shoulder. Saxon opened the door in a melodramatic manner and you followed sheepishly behind. "Sir? We don't have a cafeteria."

"And?" He scoffed. "Were are we going to get seafood from?"

"Uh... at a restaurant." He replied condescendingly. "But you can't. You're the prime minister! You can't just leave this building, you'll get into trouble." You huffed, he was walking a tad too fast and it wasn't easy keeping up in a tight pencil skirt and high heels. "Exactly! I'm the Prime minister! I can do anything I want!" You shook your head at him. Saxon opened the doors and skipped gleefully down the stairs but was stopped in front of the paparazzi. You eventually caught up to him and remained behind him, keeping your head hung low to avoid press rumors. "Mister Saxon! Who is this young woman?" A man asked as he flashed his camera in his face. Saxon took a glance to you, "there you are." He grinned, wrapping an arm around your waist, "general public, paparazzi, humans... meet my gorgeous secutary." You face burned up as his grip tightened protectively around you. You squinted at the numerous amounts of flash photography. You smiled and placed a hand on Saxons back. He looked down at you with a Cheshire grin making your heart skip a few beats. It was at this moment, when you looked up at him, you noticed how tall he was, he stood at a proud height of 5" 9 which surprised you. He was taller in real life, cuter in real life. You could almost say handsome. You gave him a bashful smile, feeling your face turn a darker shade of red. He began walking past the paparazzi and into a nearby restaurant, his arm remaining around your waist.

"Aren't you scared people will get the wrong impression?" You asked as the warmth of the restaurant hit you like a brick wall. "Tsh! I don't care!" A short waiter approached you two, his eyes bulging when he saw who you was with. "Prime minister! It's an honor to have you at my restaurant, table for two?" He asked, as he eyed the Saxons arm around your waist. "No, but I would like food to go. Any recommendations?" He asked you, frowning in question. "I told you before, I haven't tried sea food." The waiter held up a hand for a recommendation of his own, "may I recommend the oysters?" He grinned. "Go ahead, fetch me oysters and two cups of tea to go." The waiter nodded and left quickly. You couldn't help but notice the paparazzi outside of the restaurant, still taking photographs through the window. Saxon noticed this also and waved gleefully with his free hand. "Um... would you excuse me?" You asked, hoping to get away from the unnecessary flash photography. "Why? Where?" He replied, dumbfounded. "Erm... to the toilet." He nodded and released your grip. You walked to the door and locked it behind you. No photography, no questions, no flashes, just you in a confined space. You took in a deep breath and turned on the cold water tap, splashing the cool water on your face. As you took a quick glance in the mirror, you noticed how flushed your face was. Maybe that's why Saxon was grinning at you all the time. You shook your head embarrassed, before flushing the toilet even though you didn't use it and opened the door.

Saxon stood with his foot resting on the wall and his arms folded by the door. "What are you doing?" You asked. "Making sure you're okay." He smiled. You tilted your head, "why didn't you get me to fetch your oysters for you. I am your secutary now, it's my job. You don't have to come with me." You don't know why you had an outburst, especially at Saxon. Maybe you were overwhelmed at the amount of attention you two were getting. Saxon pouted at you, "You're upset with me?" He whined. "No, I'm not. I just... I guess I wasn't used to... that." You motioned to the window with your hand, "and that." You motioned to his arm. "Me?" He asked, placing both hands on his suited chest, knowing full well that's not what you meant."N-no." You gasped. "Come on." He slowly strolled up to you, "I know I make you nervous." He gave you a coy grin. Your heart began to speed up as this gorgeous suited man knew the affect he had on you. Your breath caught in your throat and you was unable to talk. He smirked at your reaction and opened his mouth to say something.

"You're oysters!" The waiter called, waddling up to you two with a bag in his hand a takeaway cardboard tray that held your teas. Harold's face flashed in annoyance and he swiveled on his heel to face the short dumpy waiter. He grabbed one of the teas from the tray that the waiter still held onto and took a large mouthful before spitting it out and tipping the rest on the floor. "Harold!" You gasped, stepping away from the tea. He gave the waiter a death glare and hit the waiters hand so the other cup of tea fell onto the floor. "Oysters. Now." He demanded. The waiter held out the plastic bag with a shaky hand which Saxon snatched before handing it to you. "You want to hold something? Hold these." He demanded. You obeyed and followed as he walked away. "Mr. Saxon! You forgot to pay!" The waiter called, his voice breaking. "Oh! I did, didn't I?" Saxon turned and waited until the waiter reached him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few notes. The waiter held out his hand, ready to except the payment. With a quick fling of his hand, Saxon threw the money up into the air, "Keep the change, old man." Saxon held his hand up, "Bye, bye!" He made a swift exit and you followed closely behind back into the curious faces of the paparazzi.

Thanks to the kitchen from inside of the restaurant, the air now seemed chilly, compared to the oven from the restaurant. You shivered as you walked and missed the president's protective arm around you waist. Saxon stopped abruptly and slid of his suit blazer, placing it around your shoulders. "Next time, bring a coat." He murmured. "A-are you angry with me?" You asked, not sure if he heard you over the questions the paparazzi and journalists asked. "I'm angry! But not at you. That waiter interrupted me before I could prove my point! Stupid human" He said the last part quietly. "What point?" You asked. "Don't be coy. The point I was going to prove, where I make you nervous."

"How was you going to prove it?" you asked. "It's not like it matters now!" He hissed, making you take a step back. You caught back up with him and placed an arm around his waist, "Well, maybe it's best to prove this point in private, mister Saxon?" You whispered. He looked down at you, a Cheshire grin appearing on his face. "Oh, you perverted menace." You looked away from him, hiding your red face as his arm snaked around your waist.

When you finally got back into his office area, where you stood before, you placed the plastic bag on the table and brought out the oysters which were displayed in a plastic container. "Here." You smiled, handing him the tray. He eyed the oysters suspiciously. "Please don't smack them out of my hand." He gave you an amusing look and took one. You put the tray back onto the table and took one for yourself. Saxon brought the oyster to his lips and threw his head back to consume the content inside the shell. You watched him, eyeing his neck, wanting to kiss it, to lick it, to bite it to- "Gross." He gave a disapproving look as he looked back at you. "Never eating this crap again." He chucked the shell on the table and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "But did you know..." He trailed as he walked up to you. "Oysters are an aphrodisiac." He grabbed onto his suit blazer which sat on your shoulders and hooked his fingers on it and then unhooked them so it fell to the floor and pooled around your heels. "Y-yeah… I-I did know that." You stuttered. "Well?" He asked. You furrowed your eyebrows at him, "well what?" You queried, eyeing the oyster in your hand. "Aren't you going to try your oyster?" He chuckled. "Oh! Right...Um, you know what? I think I'm good. You said it was gross and I think I'll take your word for it." Saxon gave you a mischievous smirk. "I guess I'll have to feed it to you then." He reached out for the oyster and placed it gently on your lips. "Tip." He ordered and you obeyed, tipping your head back to consume its content, exposing your neck to Saxon. His fingers lightly brushed against your exposed neck before replacing them with his lips. They were soft, warm and eager to explore. The feeling of fire and ice lingering on your vulnerable flesh. He grabbed your hand that held onto the empty oyster shell and squeezed it hard, forcing you to release your grip. A loud clank was heard as the empty shell dropped loudly on the floor. "W-what's happening?" You breathed. Saxon pulled away and gave you a gleeful grin, "just proving my point." You gave him a displeasing look, wanting more.

He grinned at your reaction and proceeded to walk towards you, causing you to step back, "Wh- what are you d-" Saxon interrupted you by placing a finger to his lips, "hush now." He had stopped walking closer and it became clear to you why, he had purposely backed you against a wall. You were about to side step away from him but he seemed to know your plan and placed a hand on the wall beside your head and then placed his other hand on the other side to cancel out any chances of escape. "Um.. Oh boy... y-you're t-to close." Saxon slowly moved his face closer to yours with a malicious grin. "Are you complaining?" He patronized, tapping his fingers lightly against the wall in a continuous four beat rhythm. "N-no, not at all." You forced a smile, feeling intimidated the intense stare of his malicious brown eyes and attempted to sink further back into the wall. A flash of annoyance crossed his face as he grabbed onto your wrists and pinned them against the side of your head. You squeaked in shock. "M-mister Saxon!" He chuckled darkly as you attempted to free yourself. He leaned in closer, to close, you could feel his hot breath on your lips. "Wh-what do you think your-"

"-Shut up." He ordered as he crashed his lips against yours. You were taken by surprise but eventually sank into the kiss. He glided his warm tongue across your bottom lip, in a silent request for entrance which you denied. However, he didn't give up. Saxon bit down on your lower lip, not gently but hard enough to make you groan and so he took his chance and slyly slid in his tongue. He playfully slid his tongue along the side of yours causing you to moan at the foreign sensations. You could feel his smirk as he took great delight in dominating you and hearing your satisfied reactions. Saxon broke the kiss first and took in your response. "P-point p-proven." You gave a nervous giggle. "But I wasn't finished." He whispered, gently trailing his fingers up your exposed legs. "Y-you can stop now... if you want. Y-you have made your point." His gentle touch reached up your skirt. "You're such a cute little thing." He murmured.

Unfortunately, his hand didn't get very far as someone waltzed into the room. Saxon pulled away to face the sudden entrance. "What have I said about knocking?" He asked, his voice quiet but holding a promising threat. One of his employees stood awkwardly, clutching more papers to his chest. "Uh, so sorry, sir... here are your papers for next week." Saxon walked up to him and snatched the papers. The employer stood there, looking up at Saxon. "of you go." He shooed him away with his hand. The male employer practically ran out of the room. Saxon sighed heavily as he closed the doors. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
